stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Ducky's Research Notes
A short story involving an ill-fated expedition into Ultra Space. It is narrated from the point of view of Ducky and is presented as if it is entries in a journal or data log. It is literally the worst, edgiest shit imaginable. I absolutely fucking regret writing it. The Complete Story DAY 1 ' ' Our most excellent journey is off to a great start! I am leading a sort of expedition, sort of vacation to the world of the Ultra Beasts, alien Pokemon that have been displaced into our world. Armstrong, Jeanne, and Raiden are our resident UB friends, and wished to see their world again, even if only briefly. And so I decided to grant their wish! Using my technical skill inherent due to being a Porygon, Hoopa’s dimensional rings, and the massive amounts of electricity put out by Raiden (a Xurkitree), I have managed to construct a powerful dimensional gate that will replicate the effects of the Ultra Wormhole. Tests showed that it had a very high success rate, which prompted me to say that the expedition was on! Joining me is my trainer, Michael, Gardy (a Gardevoir), Mel (a Meloetta), Nadia (a Roserade), Bayonetta (a Salazzle), Hannah (a Primarina), Alice (a Lilligant), Mina (a Milotic), Bunny (a Lopunny). Shrek (a Garbodor), Legion (a Wishiwashi), and the aforementioned Ultra Beasts and Hoopa, as well as several other Pokemon. My dear friend Lilith, who runs risk assessments for me (which she is skilled at, as she is an Absol) is rather concerned; she feels incredibly uneasy about this whole mission. She has come along with me to ensure nothing bad happens; there is no one on this planet I feel safer with than her save for Michael and Gardy. As all three are here, I can’t imagine anything will go wrong. Our first day had us arriving on the homeworld of the Ultra Beasts. Armstrong, Raiden, and Jeanne were very eager to show us around. However, the exhaustion of dimensional traveling meant not much was accomplished, and a storm that came that night ensured we would be stuck in for a day; we at least got to see Nihilego in their natural habitat. Truly fascinating! ' ' DAY 3 I cannot believe all we have learned! After the storm cleared, we were able to travel much more freely through the world of the Ultra Beasts, and we encountered some absolutely fascinating alien species. It seems that beyond the seven designated UBs, there are dozens upon dozens more. I have recorded a few of the more fascinating ones here; the rest will be saved in a different document so as not to clutter my logs. UB-11: Corrosion – A truly fascinating creature. It has six large, spindly legs attached to a black, circular body covered in several eyes. To capture prey, it shoots an incredibly powerful venom. Its Sp. Attack and Speed are quite powerful, though its physical attack and HP seem a bit lackluster. The largest one we saw was 18’ tall. UB-42: Octahedron – A truly bizarre and alien creature. It resembles a massive octahedron, as its designation suggests. It constantly shifts colors, which seems to indicate a type change or what attack it is using; further research is required. They are quite large, with the smaller one we saw measuring at 25’ and the largest one at a 43’ 4” tall. UB-54: Ophanim – Yet another truly alien creature! It appears to be a small, feathery mass with multiple eyes. This mass is surrounded by two small rings that circle it and are covered in eyes; these inner rings are in turn surrounded by four massive outer rings that are constantly ablaze. They are thankfully smaller than some others, with the largest only being 15’ 6” tall. UB-Alpha: The Creator – Truly the most fascinating being we encountered! UB-Alpha is none other than the Ultra Beast equivalent to Arceus Himself! Describing him is nigh impossible, however; his form was too alien for any of us present to truly comprehend, and so was only able to speak in person to our Ultra Beast compatriots. Still, this is a fascinating step forward! I am very excited to return to our home dimension and try and come up with a name for all of these new Pokemon rather than simple designations. I am thinking we shall at least stay until the end of the week; I seems as though Lilith’s fears were unfounded, as the world of the Ultra Beasts is actually incredibly safe, provided we do not antagonize the UBs and only observe from a distance, and even if things get hairy, our three Ultra Beast friends can help. I do not foresee any sort of issues arising. ' ' DAY 6 Tomorrow we shall depart back to our own world. We have cataloged an impressive number of new species: 149. Including UB-Alpha and UB-Omega, as well as the 7 we were already aware of,, we now know of 158 unique species of Ultra Beast! I am truly happy with how this journey went, as are my friends. I am rather sad we have to depart, but everyone back home will surely be excited to hear of our discoveries. ' ' DAY 7''' ' Something has gone terribly wrong. We have no idea what happened, but upon attempting to open the wormhole to return home… something went awry. Hoopa’s charged portal became too powerful upon creation; Shrek was sucked into it and disappeared, as did a few more of the extra Pokemon who came along. Despite our best efforts, the entire party was sucked in. We arrived in a vast, starry expanse filled with doors. The Pokemon who had initially been sucked in were nowhere to be seen; Shrek and several others aere still missing even as I write this. Michael seemed to know where we were; he said this is the multiverse crossroads, which allows dimensional travelers to go between worlds. Still, the fact we were there was extremely concerning. Of course, more concerning was the fact that Hoopa and Raiden were both missing. The rest of our party is now stranded in this dimension of doors with no easy way out except to try every possible door. This is quite a setback, but I am confident that we can overcome this. At any rate, this is quite a misfortune, so I imagine Lilith’s warning has come to pass. ' ' DAY 11 No sign of Raiden, Hoopa, or any other missing Pokemon. We have already tried several doors over the past few days, but none of them led anywhere too interesting or led us to our missing compatriots. I am growing slightly concerned. I won’t let it show though; we will find the right door eventually. ' ' DAY 13 Today is our lucky day! We found a very peculiar door; it was surrounded by discarded chains that looked as though they had been corroded through by a strong acid. Upon testing, it turns out that this acid was in fact a Garbodor’s! Shrek was here! With great haste, Michael, the remaining team, and I all entered the door! The world we came to was so bizarre. The sky was red, and their seemed to be little in the way of life. It was just dusty, rocky landscape as far as we could see. How peculiar. Nonetheless, we are undeterred. We have set up camp for the night, and will embark outward tomorrow to hunt for Shrek. Hmm, odd. I’m hearing some rather peculiar noises outside my tent. I wonder wh.d.jvj;k;4674esdcsc462iffdavm,, c|4E|_9/\/\E ' ' DAY 14 We are captured. In the night, we were completely overpowered by… things. They are vaguely human in shape, but they are decidedly NOT human. They are very frog-like, a dark green with piercing orange eyes. They have razor sharp teeth, and are capable of speech in some bizarre language. At any rate, they can understand us, and laughed at our pleas to be freed. We were all tossed into cages. They had, upon capturing us, clamped us with inhibitor collars of some kind to further weaken us, otherwise the likes of Armstrong or Jeanne would have made short work of the cages and the frog men. My cage had a strange, familiar odor to it. I looked about and noticed garbage strewn about on the floor, and the tattered remains of what looked like a trash bag. If I had the capacity for it, I would have vomited. I found Shrek. I was not happy about this. I do not know what these creatures want with us, but I know it can be nothing good. We must find a way to escape. ' ' DAY 15 These creatures took no time in revealing their true, monstrous intentions. We were all dragged up to what seemed to be an arena of some kind. A few of the frog men looked over each of us; they then proceeded to drag Alice and Nadia off to the side. Then, they picked some of the extra Pokemon and dragged them forward, taking off their collars. I thought this was foolish; surely they could not beat a Pokemon, right? I was so very, very wrong. They engaged in some sort of ritualistic gladiator battle with the captured Pokemon. Though they fought valiantly, the Pokemon were slaughtered with relative ease. I could hear my friends whimpering in terror at this; Gardevoir in particular was crying at the sight of those under her care being slaughtered. I truly, truly wish this was the worst horror I’d seen this day. The frog men, upon victory, gestured for their friends to drag over Nadia and Alice. They pushed them onto the ground, and then… they proceeded to violate the two. Again, I would have vomited if I were capable. Many of us tried to close our eyes, but the other frog men would force them open. Nadia and Alice writhed and screamed as the frog men forced themselves upon them; several more frogmen joined in, taking turns in defiling my friends. Eventually, they drew away, and the battered, bruised, sobbing Alice and Nadia were left on the ground, covered in blood and a sticky greenish-blue fluid I can only imagine was their semen. It was at this point Mel snapped; she screamed obscenities at them, and for a moment it seemed like her inhibitor necklace would snap from the sheer force of her anger, as it was enhancing her strength. There was no such luck. Mel was dragged off, flailing and screaming. Even as I record this, I can hear her screaming. Whatever they are doing to her, they have been doing it for hours. I will not be able to sleep tonight. I know this. I feel responsible for all of this… ' ' DAY 16 – PART 1 Our trainer somehow managed to break free. I believe he may have broken one of his hands to do it, but he has gone from cage to cage while the frog men sleep and tampered with the collars. We should all be able to attack again. We need to wait though; we have to get Mel back. I am absolutely terrified though. Her screaming stopped early this morning. I can only pray that she is ok. A note: I have never seen such a look in my trainer’s eyes. Cold. Dispassionate. He is a kind and loving man, but there is no doubt he has no love for these monsters. I am inclined to degree. My programming does not have room in my emotional databanks for compassion for such foul creatures. They’re going to pay for hurting my friends. ' ' DAY 16 – PART 2 Our escape was… mixed. We lost someone. It was… dear Arceus, it was horrible. As soon as we were brought out to the arena again, Mel was tossed before us. Thank Arceus, she was alive… but she looked beyond traumatized. She was shivering and crying quietly. She truly is a strong Pokemon to not be broken after that; she never gets enough credit. I could feel the hate radiating from my friends. They were all itching to kill them. I have to admit, I was rather looking forward to terminating some of these monsters myself. As they approached, Michael whispered, “Go,” and all hell broke loose. This time, it was a massacre in OUR favor. The frog men were butchered by our powerful attacks, burned, blasted, sliced in half, we cut through them easily. The problem soon became apparent when more appeared. They had incredible numbers, and sooner or later we would tire out. We had to make a retreat. This is where things began to take a turn for the worse. As we escaped, Jeanne was cut down brutally; her weak defenses did her no favors. She was thankfully alive, but Armstrong and Bayonetta were cut off from the rest of us trying to get back. The frog men soon had cut a lot of us off from each other, dividing us and herding us to be easily crushed by their sheer numbers. Michael screamed for all of us to flee; I was with Lilith at the time. We managed to get out of the mess, and escape through the arena. For the first time we saw more of where the frog men had taken us; they were in some kind of ruined city. Crumbling temples and buildings were all around, and some had frog men bounding towards us from them. Lilith and I beat a hasty retreat to the wastelands; we managed to narrowly escape through a sewer pipe. Our goal now is to find all of the remaining Pokemon and escape. ' ' DAY 16 – PART 3 We found a trail! It seems that both Nadia and Alice managed to escape, and left behind evidence that we’re following even as I record this! Hopefully we can find them soon, so we can leave this Arceus-forsaken world! ' ' DAY 16 – PART 4 Oh sweet Arceus. Oh Gods. I… We… we found them… we found them… Alice, she was… they were… they were… They tore her apart. THEY TORE HER APART, WHILE NADIA WATCHED. Lilith made short work of them before comforting Nadia. I was frozen. What I had seen happen, I will never unsee. Alice’s broken body is lying on the ground. Her flower, withered and decayed, her green blood splattered about, and… I… I can’t go on. Would the frog men have just kept her alive to rape her over and over if we hadn’t stumbled upon this nightmarish scene? I wish I didn’t have to think about these things, but it is going to haunt my mind forever. ' ' DAY 17 We have made our way through the ruins. They’re so strange; they are much bigger on the inside than the outside with impossible geometries and looping passageways. It reminds me of Sendoff Spring in the Sinnoh region… it’s rather unsettling. Lilith has been carrying Nadia. She is practically catatonic. She has not moved, eaten, drank, or said a word since we rescued her. It’s understandable. What she saw, no one should have to see. I’ve been trying to decipher the murals on the wall, but they are as absolutely alien as everything else. They seem to depict some kind of ritual? Perhaps the origins of the frog men? It’s all too mystifying for me to say. We’ve stopped to take a break, so I figured I’d just mention our scant progress so far… I hope we can find the others soon… ' ' DAY 18 We made it out of the ruins and began trekking across the desert. And, finally, we found some good luck! We found a sort of oasis, where Bayonetta, Armstrong, Jeanne, and Mina were holed up. It was so good to see some friendly faces. Jeanne was still doing pretty poorly, but I scanned her and concluded she had a high chance of surviving, especially if we could get out of this world soon. I thought back to Alice. I hadn’t let anyone know, but I had a special program installed in me that could potentially resurrect her called nzlck.exe. I have not alerted anyone to this for two reasons. 1. We may not make it out of this situation alive in the first place, or I may fall before I can execute the program. I do not want to fill Nadia with false hope. 2. It can only be used once. And it can also only be used on someone whose death I have observed. Shrek is, sadly, gone for good. I can do nothing for him. Alice, though… if I can get out of here alive, if we can all make it out alive, I will save her. I promise. We decide to head out in the morning. I’m recording this while I watch over everyone as they sleep. I can hear Nadia sobbing softly over in the corner. It hurts to see my friends in pain. ' ' DAY 19 – PART 1 We finally met up with the other survivors, thank Arceus they’re alive! Michael and Gardevoir together found Bunny and Hannah. Michael had rescued Mel and carried her in his arms the entire time. Gardevoir said that neither of them had let Mel out of their sight once. At any rate, she was taking things in stride, though we all knew she was hurting; she could still hardly move. We all decided it would be best now to head back to the door and try and escape this place. I absolutely do not disagree at all. We MUST escape. ' ' DAY 19 – PART 2 So close. We were so close. And then we were faced with the pure embodiment of horror. We had finally got the area where the door lied in sight, when we heard a sound on the horizon; it sounded like a terrible ripping, as if the sky itself was being torn asunder. The wind howled around us, and an ungodly shrieking filled the air. And then we were confronted with… It. I cannot describe it. It is impossible. This being was so far beyond our comprehension it hurts to even try and recall details; all I remember for sure were the tentacles and its cavernous, gaping mouth filled with sharp teeth. As has been our luck, this creature was blocking our exit, and as it was easily the size of a city block and floating in our way, we would not escape its attention. Several of us tried launching attacks at it, to no avail. We all stopped after Mina attempted to attack. She leaped out, and unleashed an incredibly powerful Surf attack at the being. The creature did not so much as flinch. It did, however, retaliate. It let out a horrifying, piercing shriek the likes of which I’ve never heard, and… what it did… I doubt I will ever forget. The shriek absolutely peeled Mina, layer after layer, at every point in her history. We watched her be vaporized, her flesh, muscle, and bones peeling away bit by bit as she w as destroyed. That is what my friends saw. I saw something far worse. I saw her stripped a part at a molecular level. I saw every molecule, every atom, the very building blocks of her existence, be completely crushed into oblivion piece by piece until her very being was no more. I tried my hardest to capture something, because maybe she would be the one I’d resurrect. It would be a difficult choice, but… I would have to decide between her or Alice. Provided I escaped alive, which at this point was increasingly unlikely. We are all hiding behind a rocky outcropping, praying an opening will reveal itself. But… I hear them approaching. The frog men. ' ''' FINAL ENTRY This will be my final entry. I am recording this as quickly as possible, for I am about to perform a sacrifice to keep my friends safe. The frog men attacked from behind; it was a bloody mess, and we were forced to flee towards the alien monstrosity. Lilith… as she fought back, calling for us to move, she was impaled by a frog man. Her blood splattered across my face… I was so close and couldn’t save her. I vaporized the frog man with a Thunderbolt, and rushed to Lilith’s side. She was gone before I got there. I felt so useless. I felt like I had ruined everything. And that is why I decided to do this. I have flown up to right in front of the monstrosity. I am distracting it, drawing its attention away. It seems to be working; it’s ignoring my friends, and following me. I am trying to select who will go into the nzlck.exe program; they will appear as an egg with me after I respawn in cyberspace. I will be able to find my way back with great difficulty… I just hope this will make up for my failures… The program is set. It randomly selected someone. Lilith. Alice. Mina. I will see one of you again. I will hopefully see all my friends again soon. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me for my mistakes. Activating FATBOY.exe. Detonation is imminent. I see, right before I detonate, that my friends have made it to the door. My trainer looks at me, tears in his eyes. I nod to him, and he returns it with a painful nod of his own before entering the door. Goodbye, for now. Retcons On March 27, 2017, Michael made some retcons to fit the current canon better: -The rape stuff didn't happen, that was unnecessarily grimdark and shock shit -Melody was tortured for an entire night -Alice was still raped and decapitated -Lilith didn't die, but was gravely injured, prompting Ducky to make the sacrifice -Mina was still disintegrated -There was never a way to bring people back from the dead in egg form Ducky's escape from cyberspace was also changed so that there was no Jerkass Deoxys, and only E helped him.Category:Story Category:Pokemon RP